baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal of the Thing
'''The Principal of the Thing '''is, as his name suggests, the principal of Here School. He is one of the most prominent characters that the player will encounter, and proves to be quite bothersome to most players. Appearance The Principal of the Thing is an adult male with his index finger pointed upwards and an open mouth. His eyes are closed (or somehow missing). He wears a black shirt with grey pants and wears socks with no shoes. Mechanics The Principal of the Thing seems to be taking the place of what a normal hall monitor would be like in a school environment. The Principal of the Thing will move around quickly around the school, checking the rooms and occasionally whistling. He will only just pass by the player, unless the player breaks any of the school rules. If the player breaks any of the School Rules near the principal, the principal will take action and chase the player. He is faster than the player. Once he catches them, he will put them in Detention, giving the player a detention and shunning them as he leaves. During detention, the player is unable to leave the room for 15 seconds, the time the player will have to wait will be increased by 15 seconds every time they are caught, going to 30 seconds, then to 45 seconds, then to 60 seconds (a full minute), and any detentions after that will last for 99 seconds. However, there is in item called the Principal's Keys that are found in one of the school's Faculty Rooms. Once the player is in detention they can right click on the door with the keys selected. However, the longer the detention, the riskier it is to do this because, if the principal catches the player outside while detention is still being held, he will send them ''back ''to detention for an even longer sentence. Trivia * Despite ending most of his sentences with "in the halls" whenever he sees the player break the rules, he can still see the player break rules anywhere as long as the player did it near his radius. * Like It's a Bully, the Principal is voice acted by PilotRedSun. * This is the only character that portrays a real life person, the person presumably to be Mystman12. * The Principal would get you in detention for looking into people's lockers and stabbing people with pencils which seems to have been cut from the game. * His whistling sound is actually the song banana Joe was whistling in the episode when Darwin chewed his pencil, in The Amazing World of Gumball. Sounds * *Whistling* * No drinking drinks in the halls. * No eating food in the halls. * No escaping Detention in the halls. * No entering school faculty only rooms in the halls. * No looking other people's lockers in the halls. (unused) * No running in the halls. * No stabbing people with pencils in the halls. (unused) * 15 seconds. * 30 seconds. * 45 seconds. * 60 seconds. * 99 seconds. * Detention for you! * You should know better. * When will you learn? * Your parents will hear about this one. Gallery Principal's Page In Detention.png|The Principal of the Thing's description in the Principal's Office. Category:Characters